Decisions
by jlllonely
Summary: Akatsuki?...Sasuke?...Sakura?...What will they do?.... Please read and review my story thx.
1. Chapter 1

In the hospital, Sakura (rehabilitation doctor) is off duty and spends most of her time in Sasuke's room. Sasuke has been brought back to Konoha by Naruto. After a week, Sasuke wakes up. He opens his eyes and the first thing he saw was the white ceiling. Then suddenly he hears a voice, "Sasuke-kun, you' re awake." Sasuke recognise that voice anywhere. **I should have pretended to sleep. **Sasuke pulls of his blanket and sits up. "Sakura, where am I?" Sakura answers " You're in the Konoha's hospital. "Was it Naruto who brought me back?" Looking downward "Y-Yes…"

Sasuke looks around. Sakura mumbled "Umm…S-Sas…" suddenly she was interrupted by Naruto. He slammed the door open and came in. Behind him was Hinata. **I wish they would all leave, they' re disturbing me and Sasuke's private moment. ** "Sasuke, you're awake!" " S-Sasuke-kun, I-I'm so h-happy that y-you're a-alright." Suddenly they were interrupted again by Kakashi. "Why, hello. Looks like your finally awake. That's good." **I wish they would all get out, this is not a lounge. This is my special moment with Sasuke-kun.** "How long was I asleep?" Sakura answers "Umm… about a week I guess."

"Could you all just leave me alone." Suddenly everyone leaves without one word. At about 2:00 p.m., Sakura (rehabilitation doctor) comes in quietly into Sasuke' s room. "S-Sasuke… I brought you a book." Sakura enters and tells him that he has to do physiotherapy and that his rehabilitation doctor was her. " Urgg…" Sakura starts the therapy. **Yeeessss…..I'm actually touching Sasuke-kun…yeeeppp. **Ino was peeping through the door and saw Sakura. **Urgg…Sakura, you're just lucky. **Sakura noticed Ino and continued pretending that she wasn't there. **Hehehe.** "Sakura…" "Huh?…You need something?" "Umm… Ya… Could you please go get me a cup of tea?" When Sakura heard the word please from Sasuke, she smiled widely. "Sure, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura walks out. Ino takes this opportunity and goes in. "Hiii…Sasuke-kun." "Get out Ino, I want to be alone, and by the way you look uglier than before." **Sakura was about to walk in when she heard what Sasuke-kun said to Ino. "Hehe…Nice one Sasuke-kun…YES…" **In a sudden shocked Ino leaves while tearing a little. Sakura walks in. "Here's your tea Sasuke-kun." "Oh ya…just put it on the table." Sakura continue the physiotherapy for Sasuke. After Sakura finished, she left without a word. **"I'm so bored…I feel like going for a walk. My muscles are going to become fats if I continue to sleep any longer." **Sasuke walks out. Suddenly Kakashi appeared. " Where do you think your going?" "Get out of my way, I'm going for a walk."

Sakura comes and helps Sasuke-kun give an excuse. "Umm…sensei…" " Huh? Oh, yes Sakura?" "I was supposed to take Sasuke-kun for a walk in the park." "Huh?…Oh I see, well then I better not disturb." **That was a nice one Sakura. **Sakura takes Sasuke-kun out of the hospital for a walk in the park. "**Sigh**…teen love, well that never happen to me when I was young." "Maybe its because there wasn't any girl who likes boys reading Icha Icha books…Hehe" said Asuma. "Haha….very funny."

"Sakura, thanks for backing me up over there with Kakashi." "Huh?…Oh, no big deal You need to walk or else you muscles would become into fats." **Okay?…that was insulting especially from Sakura. **They suddenly bumps into Naruto and Sai. "Sakura-chan…" **Oh no, not now…whhhyyyy. **"NARUTO! Get out of here, Sasuke-kun doesn't want to see you now." **Sai is taking down notes in his notebook. **Sai whisper to himself . " Sakura-chan has a crush on Sasuke-kun but Naruto has a crush on Sakura-chan. Hmm…This is very interesting."

Naruto gets a bad feeling about this. "SAIIIII…!!!!!" **Sakura punches Sai hard on the face and Naruto too. **"Sakura-chan, why did you hit me too?" Kurenei comes. "Hello kids." "AHHH…Oh my goodness, your stomach is HUGE!!!" "You idiot…" Sasuke grumbled. Shikamaru comes. "You idiot, she not fat…she's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE AKATSUKI' S MEETING ROOM

"Leader-sama, did you know that Sasuke Uchiha has been brought back by a Jinchuriki and a medical-ninja?" "I'm aware of that." **Sigh **"Tobi…Deidara…I want you guys to bring back this medical-ninja." "Hai…Leader-sama" and they vanished into thin air. "Deidara-senpai, do you know how this girl look like?" **This may just be my lucky day, I may even get to see my little sister, Ino, in Konoha.** "DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!" "Ughhh….what is it?" "You must be dreaming in Wonderlan 4 again Deidara-senpai." "I aked if you know how this medical-ninja look like?" "She has short pink hair, wears a red dress and wears high black boots." "Awww…she's pretty, Tobi like her already." **Yeah suuurree…..i wonder if you would like her cocky attitude. **

IN KONOHA

After Sakura left Sasuke in the hospital, Sakura goes home using the long way. The streets were quiet and eerie. Then Deidara and Tobi surprised Sakura and Deidara tapped her on her neck using two fingers and Sakura fainted on the ground. "Deidara-senpai, that wasn't nice at all. You should be more like Tobi, Tobi is a good boy." Deidara grabbed her and they went back to the hideout forgetting about he little sister, Ino.

AT THE AKATSUKI' S HIDEOUT

"Leader-sama, we brought back the medical ninja like you asked." " Good…tie her up and leave her in the lock-up room." Sakura wakes up and finds herself in a dark room, she can see nothing. Then suddenly a pair of orange coloured eyes appeared. "W-Who are you?" Then the lights turned on. She saw everything so clearly and the person in front of her was Pein. "AHHH….let me go you son of a bitch." "You have a cocky attitude, kid." Pein pulled her to the training room. All the Akatsuki were there. "Listen up…if you are able to knock one of us down then you will join us but if you don't we'll kill you. Its quiet simple actually." "Tobi…you're up." "I definitely don't want to die so I better knock this guy down." "**HELL YEA!!!" **Sakura focused a huge amount of chakra onto her fist and releases it all at once with a punch on the ground. The Akatsuki eyes widen a bit. "Not bad, but not good enough, Tobi wil go easy on you since Tobi is a good boy." "**BRING IT ON !!!" **They fought for about 10 minutes and Sakura fianally puts all of her chakra into her new jutsu she has been working on called 'Sakura Zone'. It surrounds the enemie(s) and uses a genjutsu (illusens) on them. Tobi fell onto the ground and therefore makes Sakura the champion.

AT KONOHA, TSUNADE' S OFFICE

"Whhaaaat…How could this had happen?" Naruto found out and tried to chase after them but Tsunade stops him. "Naruto, you're not allowed to leave the village at any cost. This could be a trap to get you." **Sigh. **"Yamato, Kakashi, I want you two to guard Naruto and not let him out of your sight. Yamato and Kakashi screams in fear "Whaaat….Oh no, this is definitely doing to be a pain in the neck"

**SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT I GOT QUITE LAZY … ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY THX … I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER*CROSSES FINGERS* LOL … & ALSO I'M SORRY FOR PUTTING SOME SWEAR WORDS…IF YOU FIND IT DISTURBING JUST LET ME KNOW …THX**


	3. Chapter 3

IN AKATSUKI HIDEOUT

Pein took Sakura to Konan to measure for her cloak. "Just remember, I still hate you." "I love you too, haha." After she has gotten her cloak, Pein took her to her own room. Her room was very dull but she was quite satisfied with it. At night, Sakura began feeling quite scared. She heard noises that were so eerie she couldn't stand it and went outside immediately.

It was about 1 am and everyone has gone to bed. Opposite her room was Pein's. She didn't wanted to sdo this but she had no choice. She knocked on to Pein's door and opened it. "What is it, Sakura?" "Urmm…*took a deep breath* could I sleep in your room tonight, Leader-sama?" Pein looked at her akwardly.** Hehehe.** "Don't think I'm saying this because I like you, its just my room is so **cough cough**." Sakura suspected Leader-sama's answer was no so she slowly walked out.

But then, suddenly, Pein pulled her hand and threw her on his bed. He went on top of Sakura and moved closer and closer, like he wanted to kiss her. Sakura was in an very uncomfortable position. "What are you doing? Get off me you bitch." Pein used his tongue to make entrance into Sakura's mouth. Sakura backed away a little. **OMG…c'mon dude kiss him already, iknow you want to. **Then Sakura kissed him and there were fireworks in her head.

IN KONOHA, KAKASHI'S ROOM

"Oh no, Oh no…Who knows what they could be doing to her right now." **Why Tsunade-sama must put me in charge of him. **"Urgg….I can't stand it anymore." "NARUTO!!!…sleep NOW, its 1:30 in the morning. We'll see what Lady Hokage have to say in the morning…now just SLEEP."

IN AKATSUKI, PEIN'S ROOM

Pein and Sakura are together in one bed. Sakura turns away from Pein and starts blushing. "Sakura, I know your blushing. Just tell the truth." Pein slowly puts his hand onto Sakura's stomach. **Fine, if he wants it that way then I have no choice. **Sakura jumped on top of Leader-sama just like how he did it to her before. "That's more like it. By the way, Sakura, I can see your ."

Sakura's emotions changes in a sudden. She then lies back on his bed looking the other side. "You PERVERT!!!" "Hey hey … I'm not a pervert, I just accidentally saw it, anyways it's your fault."

**IN KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Sasuke has been let out of hospital and goes to see what Naruto is doing. He saw Naruto talking to Hokage-sama and he overheard. "How could we just sit here and do nothing when who knows what could the Akatsuki be doing to Sakura-chan right now." After hearing this, Sasuke immediately round up his troop and set off to Akatsuki' s hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHILE SAKURA WAS SLEEPING (IN HER DREAM)**

Hey Sakura!!! Ino called out loud. Follow me. Hinata, Sakura and Ino went into the bathroom. Karin enters. Ha! What a pity seeing poor girls trying to make themselves pretty. Oh! Karin were you referring to yourself. I totally understand, Ino said. Ino-chan s-she looks a-angry, Hinata said. Sakura walks out without another word. Sasuke was just passing by the hallway. Suddenly, Sakura felt like she wanted to faint. Sasuke ran towards her and luckily got a hold of her before she could drop. S-Sasuke-kun Umm….I'm sorry . Are you okay ?......you should be more careful. Thanks. **Blushing. **Sasuke picks up her books and gave them to her.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Hey Sasuke! No offence but why are you so stupid? Naruto asked. Huh? Why do you say that? Sasuke replied. Well, most of the girls in the school loves you like shit, but you don't want to take a chance on them? He answered. Not all the girls behave like what you think. **Ring Ring!! **Oh my cell ! Naruto said in surprised. Hmm…maybe Naruto is right. Eh…What's this? Cherry Blossoms? Sasuke looks down and saw Sakura. Its her. Suddenly he was interrupted by Naruto. All right! I got it covered, we' re going on a triple date. He said.

**AT THE SHOPPING CENTRE**

The girls were waiting for Sasuke and Naruto. Sorry you guys…we got hypnotized by the video-game shop. Said Naruto. Since we' re all here now let's go and eat. Ino says. They walked to Zenmai' s Sushi Bar and sat down. **Ring Ring. **(sakura's handphone rings) In the text said Go to the nearest bathroom. From an unknown sender. So, she goes to the bathroom. She then sees Suigetsu. Sakura looked astonished and then immediately turned her back. Suigetsu pulls Sakura by her hair and pulls her into the toilet.

Let go of me you bitch. Then Suigetsu got all crazy and starts to rape Sakura. Ahh.... Suigetsu closes her mouth. Sakura' s clothes were all thorn. **Its been quite long since Sakura left. Did something happen to her? **Sasuke leaves the table and went searching for Sakura. Then he sees Suigetsu coming from the opposite direction. He went to the bathroom slammed the door opended and saw Sakura' s shirt thorn on the ground Sakura hide herself in one of the toilet room.

Sasuke opened the door and sees Sakura in her bra only. What happened. Who did this to you. Sakura hugs herself and says it doesn' t matter. It was Suigetsu wasn't it. Sasuke took off his vest and lend it to Sakura. Sakura wiped off her tears and went out. Why don't I bring you home. Sasuke and Sakura walked together. Sasuke SMS Naruto to let him know not to worry. Before Sakura goes into her house, Sasuke pulls her by her wrist and kissed her. Suddenly Sakura woke up. What happened? Oh, it was just a dream. Huh?...What was? Pein asked. Then Sakura found Sasuke's vest in her hands.

The truth is Pein used a genjutsu on Sakura. **Happy Birthday, Sakura. Heehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

WHERE SASUKE WAS

**Urgg…what does that bastard want with Sakura anyways. **Hey sasuke-kun, why is this girl so important you anyways, Karin says. Haha…Karin I think this girl just beat you at your own game, Suigetsu says. Oh shut up, Suigetsu. Then they reached Akatsuki's hideout. All the Akatsuki members rushed out except for Pein and Sakura when they heard the intruders. Kisame rushed in Leader-sama' s room and saw Sakura. Sakura slowly wakes up. What is it, Kisame?pein asked. Sir, Sasuke and his team has entered our hideout. Urgg…I don't like it when people disturb me. –sigh- Sakura walks out to where Sasuke and his team was.

Yo bitch…where' s Sakura and what do you want with her. Itachi, your brother is a pain in the neck…if 'you know who' wakes up there' s going to be trouble. Sakura walks in. Everyone slowly backed away afraid of what she would do. You' re such a pain in the ass, Sasuke. Hey you can' t talk to Sasuke0kun like that, you big forehead. When they heard this everyone ran for cover. Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin and Sasuke was confused. Not noticing, Sakura used a genjutsu on Karin to torture her mind. With amazing speed Sakura stabbed Karin with a kunai.

Sasuke didn' t care, he ran to Itachi and tried to punch him with great enegy. Luckily, Itachi was able to dodge all his attacks easily. Sakura was tired and wanted to sleep so badly she just used a grand fireball jutsu against Sasuke. Sasuke fell on the ground burned up. After seeing all that, Juugo and Suigetsu quickly took Sasuke and Karin back. Sakura just went back into Pein' s room and slept. Nothing to worry sbout, just go to sleep. Then, all the Akatsuki members came out. Phew…luckily nothing bad happened or else we would be toast, isn' t that right Sasori-sama, Deidara said. Sasori punched Deidara really hard.

THE NEXT DAY

Sasuke' s team arrived back in Konoha. Sasuke and Karin were taken into the hospital. When Naruto and Tsunade heard the news they rushed to the hospital immediately. What were you thinking…sneaking out of the village without my permission. Then Kakashi enters. Great timing Kakashi. Huh? Kakashi was confused. Well that's a first, Kakashi-sensei never have great timing, Naruto whispered to himself. Kakashi, you're gonna watch these people till further orders. WHAT? Naruto is already a pain in the neck now you want me to take care of more. Tenzo(Yamato) enters. Yes, geat timing Tenzo. Huh? You're gonna watch them. WHAT? B-but Kakashi-senpai… Lalala I can't hear you.

AT AKATSUKI' S HIDEOUT

Sakura wakes up and she finds herself alone in Pein's room. Huh? Where's Pein? I'm right here, so you're awake. Pein walks out of the bathroom in his towel only. AHHH!!!…W-What? Y-Your such a bastard. Sakura stomps out of the room and into her bathroom. Hehee….People these days. After Sakura got dressed, she goes outside to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Morning Sakura-chan…Tobi says. Oh..morning Tobi. After eating her breakfast, Sakura goes to Itachi' s room to ask him something. When she opened the door, Itachi was getting changed. AHH!!!…Gomen Gomen Itachi-san. Before Sakura could close the door Itachi pulls her in.

What do you want? Itachi asked. Shouldn't I be asking you that. No. Oh ok then. I just wanted to ask you if you could lend me a mirror. OH sure..here you go. Umm…thanks. Anything else? Uh…no I'm fine thanks. No problem. Wait Sakura do you want to go on a date with me? Umm…sure bt where in the hideout that's quite lame. No. It's a surprise. We'll leave at 6 :20 sharp. Urmm…okay. Great.


	6. Chapter 6

**AT AKATSUKI' S HIDEOUT**

Are you ready, Sakura? Itachi asks. Yup, lets go. Okay. They are now walking through the forest. **I wonder where are we going. **Then suddenly Itachi stopped. Urmm...are we here already. Sakura looks left and right. No, I need you to cover your eyes now. Urmm...okay. After she put on blindfold, Itachi pulled her by her wrist. Slowly...you know I can't see. Then Itachi stopped walking. Urmm...can I take off this blindfold now? Yup, we're here. When Sakura opened her eyes she found herself standing on a red bridge. Urmm...why are we here? Look behind you. Huh? ...Oh my God! Itachi thats so beautiful.

I know...I used to come here alone all the time without Kisame. Sakura couldn' t hear Itachi because she was staring at the beautiful sunset. Then Itachi put a crystal necklace on her neck. Huh?...Aww...thats so sweet, Itachi. Thank you so much. You' re welcome. When it was dark, they headed back to the hideout. Thank you Itachi, I had a wonderful day. Itachi had a slight smile. **So even someone like Itachi could smile. Hehehe.** Then before Sakura goes back to her room, she gave Itachi a gentle kiss. At the same time, Pein was looking through the opening of the door. Pein felt so angry.

**AT KONOHA HOSPITAL**

I can't believe we are stuck here. Oh shut up Karin. Why senpai, why must you be so cruel to me. Tenzo was whispering to himself. You know we can hear you. If you really want to go then go. We will stay here like good children, said Suigetsu. Yeah right, if I left you guys then Kakashi-senpai will kill me. Sasuke wasn' t paying attention because he was busy thinking what is happening to Sakura while looking out the window.

Kakashi comes in. Huh? Oh, hey Tenzo. Kakashi-senpai!! You' re here, great. Oh no no no...I just came to talk to Sasuke. Whyyyyyy????? Kakashi-senpai. Come on Sasuke. Sasuke was still not paying attention. SASUKE UCHIHA...COME ON. Huh?...Oh ok. So whats up. You' re still busy thinking about Sakura, right? W-What are you talking about, of course not. Well okay then, I just want to let you know if Sakura come back you better make your move soon cause if you don't then some else will. Who are you talking about? Hehe..I don' t know.

**AT THE AKATSUKI' S HIDEOUT**

Sakura was staring at the necklace Itachi gave her. **I wonder if I still love Sasuke? Why can' t I tell? Urgg...** *cough coff* Urmm...Sakura can I come in? Huh?...Oh of course, Pein. Thanks. So I guess you' re having a great time with Itachi. Y-you knew? You bet, I saw everything. I' m sorry Pein its just that everyones been treating so nice I can' t deny their kindness. *sigh* It' s ok, I don' t blame you. Oh ya, you' re going on a mission with Hidan, I told him . After Pein left. *sigh*

Hidan comes in. Oh hey Hidan. H-Hey Sakura-chan. Whats up? Uh well...Has Pein told you about our mission? Oh ya, he just told me. So when are we leaving? Tomorrow morning at 6 am. Great .


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY

Okay,, lets get going Sakura-chan. Okie dokie. Hidan and Sakura are now jumping from trees to trees in the forest. So, what are we actually looking for, Hidan-kun? Well, the thing is Kakuzu died already and so we need to find a new replacement. Oh, I see. So you mean I wasn't the replacement of Kakuzu? Nope, you were chosen because we needed a medical ninja. Do you know what her name is? Ya, it's Suki Daisuku. IT'S A GIRL!!!! **There going to be trouble. **Hidan asks, So how are you with Sasuke? Huh?…why would you suddenly ask that? I was just wondering. OH, I'm over with him, I have a new target for love. **It must be Pein since she slept with him before. **

Now Hidan and Sakura are walking on foot to some teashop for a rest. Then suddenly, Hidan saw the female waiter whice looked exactly like Suki Daisuku. Then Suki eyed Hidan and quickly walked to the other direction. This makes Hidan very confident that it is Suki Daisuku. Hidan suddenly vanishes and reappeared in front of Suki. Hidan used two fingers to knock out Suki and then he once again reappeared in front of Sakura. So you found her? Yup. Does that mean we can go now? Yup. But can I ask, Sakura, why do you look so angry? Huh?…no reason. OH well okay then.

IN AKATSUKI

That was quick, Pein said. Whatever, I'm going back to my room. Sakura,…What?…Why do you look so angry? No I'm not. Suki wakes up. So you are finnaly awake. Where am I? You're in my room. Urgg…bastards, what do you want with me? Oh, nothing much, just your medical ninjutsus, that's all. Hahaha, over my dead body. Suddenly Pein took her by her wrist and kissed her. I the meantime, Sakura is walking into Pein bedroom to apologize for her behavior. Then she suddenly saw Pein kissing Suki. She felt so cross and quickly went back into her room. At the same time, Itachi walks into Sakura's room. Are you crying, Sakura-chan? Sakura wipes off her tears and asks, What do you wan, Itachi?

Who dares to hurt you? Itachi goes near Sakura and hugs her. She then explained what she saw. Its okay Sakura you don't need to cry. Sakura sobers on Itachi's cloack. Itachi began to do the 'Leaning Tower of Pisa' and kisses Sakura painfully. Sakura' s eyes widen and then she fell into the kiss. When the kiss ended, Urmm, sorry Sakura, did I go too fast. Urmm, not really while blushing. Then Itachi uses his jutsu to lock the door and Sakura was pushed to the bed and they did _it.(12629)_ Itachi gently touched Sakura's stomach and continued to her chest. Then he quickly got up and got to his senses.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER, I WAS BUSY WITH MY HOMEWORK AS THIS IS AN IMPORTANT YEAR FOR ME. PLS R & R. THX**


	8. Chapter 8

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN SAKURA AND ITACHI WERE KISSING, PEIN WAS ACTUALLY LOOKING THROUGH THE DOOR.

************************************OMG A LINE =P************************************

THE NEXT MORNING

Tobi : Good moring Sakura-chan !!!

Sakura : Morning Tobi *smiles*

Itachi : *cough coff

Suki walks in with Pein

Sakura : *stares at them

Pein : Hey Sakura, can I talk to you for a while…privately.

Sakura : No, no you can't

Pein : *uses a jutsu and pulls Sakura to a room

Sakura : Urghh…let me go….what do you want from me?

Pein : So…I bet you had a great time with Itachi last night, didn't you?

Sakura : Maybe

Pein : What have I done wong? You know I love you.

Sakura : Love me ? pshh….riiittteee. Then explain to me what you were doing with Suki.

Pein : You saw that?

Sakura : urrhhh….DUH !!! Just leave me alone k. *walks out

Itachi : Are you alright?

Sakura : *smiles I'm fine thanks. Urmm….Itachi ? Can I talk to you for a second?

Itahci : Sure.

They go into Itachi's room

Sakura : Itachi, you've are the nicest person I ever met. But, I think I want to go back to Konoha.

Itachi : I knew it. If this is really what you want then go ahead

Sakura : I love you , Itachi.

Sakura goes to her room and packs up. She had chosen the best time to leave as Pein was doing his meditation.

Itachi : Before you go. *Kisses Sakura* I love you

Sakura :*smiles *tears* Me too. Bye Itachi.

Sakura leaves and she never turned back. That was the end.

****************************Sakura x Akatsuki Forever*******************************


End file.
